


Zipped up

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Camping always seems to have hidden perils.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 19
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Zipped up

Ianto felt Jack snuggle in closer to him, and accidentally let slip a tiny sigh of contentment. It was less about the snuggling and more about the time off from work, which had been well deserved and a long time coming. Better yet was that he got to spend it with Jack.

Just as he was slipping into peaceful dreams, the body beside him shuddered violently and shifted, before settling again. Ianto closed his eyes just as soon as he realised Jack had stopped moving, and attempted to fall back asleep again. Outside he could hear the wind whistling and ripping at the thin walls that ensconced them, their tent perched on the top of the peninsula, right out in the elements.

Drifting peacefully, and thinking of the soft white clouds that would carry him to slumber, he was once more interrupted by a restless movement beside him. 'Jack, what are you doing?' he murmured.

'I'm trying to get to sleep, but it's freezing out here! I can't believe you thought that camping in the middle of autumn was the best idea for our weekend off.'

'You wanted quiet and isolated, away from the city, and aliens, and rifts and weevils.'

'I know, but I was thinking more along the lines of a cosy bed and breakfast, roaring fireplace, with a nice big bed for us to play in.'

The wind whistled louder, gusting against the tent now, and even Ianto had to confess to the unconscious shiver that ran through him, despite the thick sleeping bag.

'Can I bunk with you?' Jack moaned, sounding like a child.

Ianto sighed. 'If you must.'

Jack was quickly out of his sleeping bag, throwing on every piece of clothing he'd packed, including his trusty coat, before pulling down the zip on Ianto's generously sized sleeping bag and crawling inside, zipping it tightly up behind him. Despite the size, it was a tight squeeze now with both of them in there, along with all of Jack's layers of clothing. As Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pressed his body firmly against his own, Ianto let out a shudder.

'Still cold?' Jack asked.

'No, it's just that, well, I haven't shared a sleeping bag like this since,' he paused, unable to finish the sentence.

'Since Lisa,' Jack said, finishing the sentence for him, remembering the conversation he'd had with the cyberwoman just moments before they'd executed her. It was a memory that he'd never forget, remembering it all word for word, playing out like a movie in his head.

'We don't have to do this, if it upsets you,' Jack said. 'In fact, we could pack up right now and head home.'

'No,' Ianto said, sounding less convinced than he looked. He'd wanted this, knew it would bring up old memories, and that he was just going to have to learn to deal with them. He wanted to be with Jack, and he was meant to be with Jack now. He didn't want his life to stop because of what had happened in the past.

He nestled up tightly against jack, wrapping his own arms around him and feeling the sensation of their noses touching together, Jack's warm breath ghosting over his face. It made him almost forget the howling winds outside, and the bitter chill in the air. More than that, he wanted to wake up here, knowing he was with Jack, and able to watch the sun rise over the sea cliffs in the morning. It was the whole reason he'd brought them out here, so that he could share this special moment and place with him, and hold it in his memory forever, but more importantly, for Jack to be able to hold it in his memory, for that inevitable point in time in the future when Ianto would have to say goodbye.

Jack laid a kiss on his brow before resuming their Eskimo kissing, noses rubbing together.

'I want to stay here forever,' Ianto murmured.

'Maybe if the weather was better,' Jack suggested, not wanting to completely disagree. When had they last gotten to spend some proper time alone together?

'Maybe we'll come back in the summer,' Ianto said, already sounding sleepy.

'Mmm hmm,' Jack hummed, wriggling slightly, hoping to loosen the sleeping bag just a bit around them, finding that now he was in here with all his layers that there really wasn't any room to move at all, but finding the zipper now firmly stuck in place, snagged at the top in his haste to preserve the warmth inside.

Ianto felt Jack struggling and squeezed him tighter in reassurance, coaxing him to settle into sleep. 'I'm not planning on going anywhere, Jack.'

'I don't doubt it,' Jack replied, snuggling tighter around him still. 'I just hope that neither of us need to pee anytime soon.'

'Why's that?'

'Getting back out of this sleeping bag now might require scissors.'


End file.
